Lost
by hpswst101
Summary: "Five-year-old Chris stood there, in the middle of the card aisle of a large department store, holding a pretty looking card, crying." No child likes being lost. Very fluffy. Klaine!Family  Future!Fic Please read and review!


Lost

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! If I did… well who knows where the show would be right now._

Five-year-old Chris stood there, in the middle of the card aisle of a large department store, holding a pretty looking card, crying.

"Da… Da… Daddy?" Chris asked to no one in particular as tears filled his blue/green eyes. His Daddies wouldn't just leave him here! Would they? And where was Darren? Where was his older brother when Chris actually needed and wanted him? The little boy had no idea where his family was and he wasn't positive what to do about it.

He knew he needed to get help but where? From who?

"Is something wrong?" a female voice asked from beside him. Chris looked up from the marble floor he had been staring at and into the face of a kind woman. Her own face looked worried and concerned as she crouched down to Chris' height, her auburn hair falling around her face.

"I… I… I'm lost," Chris cried and the tears seemed to come even harder with that. "I don't know where my Daddies are or my brother! And… And…" the little boy stuttered before finally wailing out, "I want my Daddies!"

The little one fell forward into the lady, crying into her shirt as the woman put her arms around him and tried to soothe him. "Shh… Shh…" the woman said as she rubbed his back, her eyes looking around quickly to see if his parent was around. "Come on then, let's find your parents and brother."

"You promise?" Chris asked as he tried to wipe the tears rolling down his face away while one of his small hands still held on to the card.

The woman smiled and took his hand, "I promise." She gave his hand a hopeful squeeze, before standing up straight, and muttering into her walkie-talkie, "Brad, I'm coming in with a lost child. Is there any tissues over there?"

"Yes, we have plenty," Brad's voice came over the speaker on the walkie-talkie. "Need me to send an announcement?"

"Yes, please but give me a second. I need to find out their names." The woman turned to Chris and lowered herself to his height again. "We need to page your parents so they can find you. Do you know what their names are?"

Chris nodded his head as he sniffled a bit. "Their names are Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

The woman looked at him, confused. "Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" she repeated. Chris shook his head.

"No," he mumbled, his eyes still wide with tears. "It's Kurt _Hummel_-Anderson and Blaine _Anderson_-Hummel."

"Uhh… okay," she shrugged and then repeated the names into the walkie-talkie, correctly. The announcement went over the PA system just as Chris and the woman got to a customer service desk. Two men, one of who was putting a telephone he had just finished talking into back in to its cradle, manned the kiosk.

As she led Chris over to her workstation she mumbled to herself, though her co-workers heard her, "Hummel-Anderson… Where have I heard that name before?" The female worker sat Chris at her counter, reached over to grab a few tissues, and handed them to the boy to wipe the rest of his tears away. The little boy set the card on his lap as he wiped away his tears. _Big boys don't cry! _He thought, but then again, he didn't feel like being a big boy right then.

"We have a clothing line from a Hummel-Anderson. Maybe that's what you are thinking of Sara," the other man said. He seemed to be the oldest and had long, bushy blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The first man, the one who had been talking into the telephone, had short black hair and was now busy handling a customer.

"Maybe, Jeremiah," Sara replied and turned her attention to the still sniffling boy. "Ok, now blow your nose." she said. Chris did as he was told and blew his nose into a new tissue. Sara continued to pat the tears away with another tissue. "Don't worry your Daddies will be here soon."

"Promise?" Chris asked again, a shinning glint of hope lighting his eyes at the prediction. He really wanted his Daddies. He wanted their comforting arms and loving kisses on his head. He wanted their voices cooing into his ear saying he'll be all right and that everything was okay. The burning sensation behind his eyes grew back again as he thought of them and their smiling faces. He really, _really_ wanted them here now.

"Promise," Sara smiled and rubbed his back. The little five-year-old curled up into a ball on the chair, bowing his head to hide in his lap. All he could think of was how much he wanted his Daddies as he continued to cry, though softer and quieter now. Sara continued to rub his back as she scanned the passing crowd for a man searching for his son.

And it was less then a few minutes later that his Daddy Blaine came around the corner, scared, worried, amber eyes landing on his youngest son. "Chris!"

"Daddy?" Chris' face lifted from his lap and grinned broadly as he noticed his Dad and recognized his voice. "Daddy!" Sara watched as the little boy ran to his Daddy Blaine, jumping into his father's arms with happiness as he called out "Daddy!" He then burying his head into his father's deep red polo shirt, letting the woodsy scent of his father's cologne comfort him, happy that one of his Daddies was here with him now.

"Oh, God, Chris!" Blaine sighed in relief as he hugged his youngest son tightly to him and gently kissing the boy's light brown head as the little one cried into his father's shirt, his small hands gripping the shirt as if his small life was depending on it. "You had us so scared," said his Daddy Blaine.

Blaine then pulled the small child away a little, giving the boy a stern look. "Do you know how badly you scared Daddy Kurt and I? We didn't know where you were, if someone had kidnapped you, if you had gotten hurt. Nothing! We were so terrified. Don't you ever run off on either of us like that again young man! Do you hear me, Chris?"

Chris nodded his head, not meeting Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry," the little child's voice was high but quiet. "I just wanted to get Daddy Kurt a card."

"What?" Blaine asked as he looked at the boy in confusion. "Why did you want to get Daddy Kurt a card?"

The little one looked up at his father, blinking wet blue/green eyes up into deep amber ones. "You said Daddy Kurt's birthday was coming up," Chris explained as he showed his father the pretty looking card that was now in his hands once again.

His father took the card from him as Chris continued to talk. "I wanted to get him a card to go with the present I'm making. But once I found a pretty looking card..." a small sad whimper came from his youngest son's mouth as the sentence trailed off.

The little boy looked back down. Blaine eyes softened as he gently brushed Chris' fine light brown hair away from the boy's forehead. "I tried to find you or Darren to tell me what the words say but I had lost you. I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to run off!" The little boy started to cry again; he really didn't mean to run off, he had just wanted to find a card for his other father. Chris noticed the tears coming down his face again and moved his own small hand to wipe the tears away.

Blaine looked at the card and then to his son, a small smile growing as he looked at the card before turning and placing a light kiss on the boy's head. "I'm sure you didn't mean too," Blaine agreed and used his own thumb to wipe away the tears and kissed his son's wet eyelid lovingly, "But you still need to tell me, or any other adult that's with you, where you're going," Blaine reminded him in a soft but loving voice. "You can't just run off. Do you understand?" Chris nodded his head; he wasn't going to be running off anytime soon. Blaine looked back at the card, a warm smile taking over his face as he chuckled at the card. "That's funny."

"What is Daddy?" Chris asked as his small hands continued to grip his father's shirt. His head rested on his father's breast as his ear picked up the sounds of his dad's heartbeat, a sound that was very soothing and comforting to the young boy right now.

Blaine smiled at the card, "You did get a birthday card," he paused and looked to his son, the warm smile still on his face. "You just got the wrong gender. This card is for a mommy, not a daddy."

The child pulled away and stared at his Dad in disbelief. "What?" He looked at the pretty looking card. "But… But…. But it's so pretty," he offered meekly. The little five-year-old sighed and hung his head sadden. Not only had he gotten lost over the card, the card wasn't even meant for his Daddy Kurt. Chris wasn't having a very good day.

"Hey, hey," Blaine soothed and brushed his son's fine brown hair out of his face. "It's a lovely card," Blaine started with a smile. "You just got the wrong one." Blaine then placed several sweet and small kisses on Chris' head, comforting the young boy.

"Ahhh," Sara smiled quietly and mouthed to her co-workers, "Cute." The dark haired man, Brad, rolled his eyes, but Jeremiah continued to stare at Blaine curiously.

Blaine pulled the little one back into a tight hug again as he whispered, more to himself then to his son. "God am I happy that you're okay."

"I said I was sorry," Chris muttered as he hung around his father's neck.

Blaine chuckled, Chris' cheek and ear picking up the rocking sensation of the chuckle deep in Blaine's chest. "I know. I know," Blaine said as he patted his son's back. He placed the little boy back on the ground, keeping a firm grip on the little one's hand. Blaine turned back to the three workers, smiling at each of them. "Thank you for watching over my son."

"Oh, it was no problem," Sara brushed off as she typed something into the computer. Jeremiah continued to stare at Blaine as if he was trying to place Blaine from somewhere deep in his memory. Brad just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just glad to see the kid is all right and well loved as it appears."

Blaine smiled. "Oh trust me, all of them are." Blaine's eyes landed on the card and chuckled. "Which reminds me," he fished out his phone and speed dialed someone. "Hey, Kurt…. Yes, I have Chris with me," the man looked down at his son who was staring curiously up at him, "All right." The man passed the phone to his son. "It's Daddy Kurt, Chris."

"Hi Daddy!" Chris said into the phone with a happy and excited face and voice. "I'm okay…." His face dropped a bit and the smile slowly slid off his face, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to get you a birthday card…" The little boy grew another smile, not as big as his first one, but still a happy one, "I promise…. Okay, I love you too." Chris held up the phone, the smile still on his face. "Daddy Kurt wants to talk to you."

Blaine took the phone from him. "Hello, again…. He got you a 'Happy Birthday Mom' card…" Blaine chuckled into the phone as he gazed at his son's card, a happy grin on his face, "Dibs on telling Linda…" Blaine threw his head back as he laughed out loud at whatever comment Kurt had made. "All right then we'll meet you at the car. Love you too… Bye." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pant pocket.

"All right, let's go find you another card," Blaine squeezed the boy's hand, "Say good-bye and give a thank you to the kind workers for looking after you."

"Thank you and bye!" Chris waved his other hand, a smile on his face revealing his small teeth and a few dimples. Blaine gave them one last nod and a smile in thanks before guiding his son to the card aisle, their hands swinging in between the two as they talked and walked.

Brad looked at the father and son with a fond smile, "He cares for his son, that's obvious."

"And the boy was in such tears when I found him," Sara remarked as she also watched the two walk away, a pleasant smile on her face. "I know kids often want their parents with them, and when they get separated like that they tend to panic and cry, but… I don't know… Chris was different somehow. Like he really, _really_ wanted his fathers I think."

"Well, if we want to trace this back to the caveman days we can say that's based on the fact that the men were the protectors. The warriors," Brad continued, his dark eyes looked over to Sara. "The boy, probably associates safety with his dads and when he's separated he feels more vulnerable and scared then if one of his Dads were near. Don't we often feel more safe and secure around our parents than by ourselves?"

"For most people, probably," Jeremiah spoke up, his tone soft; his eyes still staring at the place where Blaine and Chris were last seen before they had disappeared into the crowd of shoppers. There were plenty of gay men named Blaine, right?

"Well, at least the boy is found and that is all that matters," Sara gave the desk a strong sounding slap. The men agreed and the trio went back to their work helping customers.

Of course it took an extra fifteen minutes or so to find another card. Turns out that Chris was rather picky when it came to picking out his cards. The two pretty much went through the entire card selection of "Happy Birthday, Dad" before they found one that would work. Once found, Chris clutched it to his chest, keeping it close as he let his Daddy Blaine lead him to the cashier.

Blaine paid for the card and met Kurt and nine-year-old Darren at Kurt's SUV. Chris got another big hug and reprimand from Kurt, and the little boy once again said he was sorry and was never going to run off ever again.

That weekend was Kurt's birthday. Daddy Kurt slept in and woke up to his usual "Good Morning" kiss, followed by his typical homemade birthday breakfast in bed that Blaine always made for him on his birthday. As soon as Kurt was done Blaine let their two sons enter the bedroom, each with their own separate homemade gifts and cards. Darren presented Kurt with a small song on his guitar. Chris gave Kurt a drawing of the two of them under a smiling sun in crayon. On the picture was a small note written in Blaine's penmanship, and signed in Chris' own big and choppy lettering.

_Happy Birthday, Daddy! I love you!_ _Your favorite son,_ **Chris**.

He had got a hug and a big kiss for that.

_A/N so how did you guys like that one? This one has been done for a long time, but I really wanted to make sure it was good so that's why it took so long to update, that and life got in the way for a while. But all that aside, let me know what you think! If you're new to my Glee work please feel free to read the other Klaine/Family stories that are posted. See you guys around and please review!_


End file.
